


The Best Man

by MamaG



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Other, Wedding, speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaG/pseuds/MamaG
Summary: Fitz' speech at William and Lizzie's wedding.





	The Best Man

**Author's Note:**

> I know cannon probably says they met in college or even after that but I couldn't get this story out of my head. don't know if this is any good. I may end up deleting it.

"Darcy and I have been friends for a long time. I was 17 when we met for the first time, he was just a baby at 15 years old. We both attended the Prescott Academy, we had to wear these goofy sports coats and a plaid tie. Not that much different from what he wears now, actually." Fitz says with a wink to the groom and a smattering of laughter from the guests. "Anyway, I was hired by his parents to tutor him in French. The kid had a terrible accent. And at the end of the year I always threw this big end of the year bash. I invited him with the expectation that the chances of this so-shy-it's-almost-sad kid showing up were slim to none, but for some reason, a reason I'm pretty sure went by the name of Melanie Harris, he shows." Fitz realizes he just brought up an old crush at his friends wedding to another woman, and coughs to try to hide his embarrassment. "So anyway, at some point I end up in the den with Darcy, a few other guys, and hand full of of girls and we decide to play spin the bottle." He looks over at Lizzie and her eyebrows have almost gotten lost in her hairline she has them raised so high. "No! It's not what you think Lizzie, really. It's good." She relaxes a smidge as a few of the guests laugh nervously. "So, it eventually gets around to Darcy and he spins and it lands on me. The room is full of a bunch of teenagers so naturally they all just start laughing and razing him, a couple of people even drop a slur or two." At this point in the story Fitz has sort of forgotten he has an audience. "Mind you I'm not out yet so I'm all of sudden scared and confused and mostly just wanting to die. Darcy for his part seems to have frozen in time, but suddenly without warning, he's moving and the way he moves he looks a bit like a scared cat. Before I know it he's right in my face," he holds his hand up flat and close to his face "and he leans in and kisses me." An uncomfortable hush as fallen over the room. The guests are unsure what to make of this strange story. Fitz continues still lost in the story. "It's barely a kiss though. It was like he just got really close to my face and our lips happened to brush, but clearly it was purposeful. Then he pulls away and just whispers so only I can hear 'I'm not, but it's okay if you are.' " Fitz's voice cracks on the last word and the sound seems to pull him back to the present. "And then he just sits back down, looks at Melanie and says 'I believe it's your turn.'" That gets some laughs. "To this day it's the single most courageous thing, I have ever personally witnessed. I mean he was a 15 year old kid. It gave me the courage to come out to my parents. I've never had a better friend. Given all that, I think it speaks volumes of our girl Lizzie here that I think she actually deserves him." He looks over at the couple Lizzie is slightly teary eyed and looking at Darcy who's looking at Fitz with a look that's equal parts embarrassment and pride "To the Bride and Groom." Fitz says raising his glass.


End file.
